ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Peace
The Kingdom of Peace, also known as the Realm of Peace or the Peace Realm, is a backup realm created by the First Spinjitzu Master in case something goes wrong in Ninjago, and all the citizens must evacuate to the Kingdom of Peace, although the Kingdom of Peace already had citizens. The realm has a huge, currently expanding ocean, because of an Endless Category 5 Hurricane, that extends the ocean wherever it goes. Its ocean has the Village of Marthatine, a once regular, above land village, until the Endless Hurricane struck. Inside the ocean, there is also a group of Water Samurai living there, called the Aqua Army. They rule the ocean. The villagers above land, living in the Edge of the Realm live in peace, along with the Ninjago Citizens that ran away when Alerob destroyed their land. The realm was once inhabited by Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai, but they were defeated and brought to justice. History The Kingdom of Peace was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, in case his brother the Dark Spinjitzu Master thinks about taking Ninjago, so it can be the new Ninjago. Not many people lived there, but it was the most peaceful realm ever. That peace didn't last long, until the Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai invaded the realm. They took it over, so half of the citizens went to live in the Edge of the Realm, and the second half in the Village of Marthatine. The citizens in the Village of Marthatine were hit by a Category 5 Hurricane that was sent by a group of beings made of Water, known as the Aqua Army. The Village of Marthatine was drowned in the Ocean, and the villagers all wear helmets. Meanwhile in the Edge of the Realm, the citizens were protecting the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, in case the Pyro Snakes or Ice Samurai want them. When the ninja arrived, all three of them fought for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Zane duplicated it and the Ninja and Elemental Masters learned Forbidden Spinjitzu. The Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes were defeated, and peace was restored. Although the Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai were defeated, The Aqua Army still ruled the oceans. The Ice and Fire Castles were turned into Museums. A few months later, all citizens of Ninjago came to the Kingdom of Peace and are now living in the Edge of the Realm. The ninja are in the endless ocean, along with the citizens of the Village of Marthatine. Known Inhabitants * Pyro Snakes (Formerly) ** Aspheera ** Char * Ice Samurai (Formerly) ** Ice Emperor ** Vex * Elemental Masters (Formerly, Visitors) * Ninja (Visitors) * Villagers of the Edge of the Realm * Ninjago Citizens (Temporarily) * Villagers of the Village of Marthatine * Aqua Army ** Aquarius *** Arroyo ** Aberforth ** Aqua Swimmers *** Locations Land * Fire Castle (now a museum) * Ice Castle (now a museum) * The Edge of the Realm ** The Village of Peace Ocean * Aqua Castle * Village of Marthatine History The Start of the Realm The Kingdom of Peace was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, in case his brother the Dark Spinjitzu Master thinks about taking Ninjago, so it can be the new Ninjago. Not many people lived there, but it was the most peaceful realm ever. The Snake/Samurai invasion But not for long, when the Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes invaded. They captured a few people, froze them, or burned them to death. The Samurai and Snakes were best friends until the Ice Emperor challenged the Pyro Snakes to see who can freeze/burn more people. The Fire/Ice War This was the start of a war. The Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes built a castle and became rivals, constantly at war. Not a lot of people moved to the edge of the realm, where the Samurai and Snakes have not invaded. Jailbreak The ninja are stranded with elemental masters. Season 13 The ninja are stranded along with some elemental masters, they figure out that they are not alone and there are a few remaining victims of the war. The ninja must save them, return to ninjago, and defeat the Samurai and Snakes. Season 14 While the ninja are looking for a problem in the sixteen realms, they pass the Kingdom of Peace. Trivia * It appears in all Seasons starting at Season 13 and Jailbreak, except for Season 16 and Battle of Destruction City ** It has the most appearances in Season 13, and Season 19, due to it being the main setting of those seasons. *** Although it has a few more appearances in Season 19, due to it being a longer season * It is the most appearing realm besides Ninjago in EGS. * The realm is somewhat based on the Never Realm. Appearances Emperor Garmadon's Series Jailbreak * Part 3 Season 13: Into the Realms * 1. "The Kingdom of Peace * 2. "Battle of Snakes and Samurai" * 3. "The Arena of Ice" * 4. "Race Against Time" * 5. "Saving Zane" * 6. "In and Out" * 7. "The Battle" * 8. "The Edge of the Realm" * 9. "Forbidden Spinjitzu" Season 14: Infection * 1. "Finding a Problem" Season 15: Back in Time * 2. "Peace is Confusing" (Alternative Past) * 6. "Alternative Timeline" (Alternative Past) Season 17: Secrets of the Dark Spinjitzu Master * 14. "Peace!" * 15. "Haywire" Season 18: The Ultimate Battle * 14/15. "Evacuation" Season 19: Kingdom of the Deep * 1. "The Water Realm" * 2. "The Ruler of Water" * 3. "Attack of the Aqua Army" * 4. "Abandoned" (Flashback) * 5. "Better or Worse?" * 6. "Land Race" * 7. "Deserted" (Flashback) * 8. "Hurricane" * 9. "Incarcerated" * 10. "Codename: Sixteen Water" * 11. "Drown them All!" * 12. "Fading Life" * 13/14. "Reunited" * 17. "Sorry & Betrayal"Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Fan-created Locations Category:Fanon Realms